Together for Eternity
by DarklingShift
Summary: Sweet ... Edward's thought on the engagement ... a greedy jeweler ... the proposal of a lifetime ...find out! And because i forgot a disclaimer inside: i do not own anything! I own only my own skin.
1. Chapter 1

Together for Eternity Edward – Preparation 

I fingered the edge of the glass case. I could almost imagine her surprised face, looking down at me, then her beautiful eyes would be filled with love. What would she do? What would her answer be?

I could see it now. We would be sitting by the lake, watching the stars. The water would be sparkling, reflecting the moon. I would take Bella out onto a boat lit with hundreds of tiny Chinese lanterns, and rose petals would be scattered along the walkway. We'd have dinner, and afterward, we would drink champagne to celebrate our love. And then, out of the blue, I would reach down into my pocket, bend down on one knee and say –

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Excuse me sir, but would you like to purchase anything?"

I sighed, looking at all of the sparkling crystals peeping out of their velvet cushions. None seemed elegant enough for this occasion. They were nice, without a doubt, but they were simply not enough.

"Let me see your finest works. These are simply not enough."

I saw the shopkeeper's eyes light up greedily. He might as well have had money signs popping up in front of his pupils.

"Right this way sir." He pulled a curtain aside, allowing me to step through a small but grand doorway. "These are the most well-designed jewelry that we have."

It was impressive. Jewels as big as apples hung from chains of 24k gold. I walked slowly around the room, allowing my sharp eyes to catch each glimmer of light. Each ring was glamorous and sparkled in the light, and all looked quite expensive.

_Oooooh. This one's a definite buyer. This is going to bring in some MOOLAH. _The shopkeeper's thoughts were repulsive, but then, this was the only jeweler that came up to my standards. _Just go a little more to the right – there! It's the most expensive of the lot._

Money was no problem with me. But this jeweler was really starting to bother me. Before I could simply make up my mind and walk out of the store, on set of jewels caught my eye.

"Ah, I see you have your eyes on the necklace and ring set. Would you like to see anything up close?"

I looked closely at the ring. It was topaz, I was sure. Onyx encircled it, and a braided gold band created the ring part.

I pointed to the ring and necklace. "I would like to see that."

_Oh my, this one has VERY good taste. _"Of course." I heard more selfish, greedy thoughts about money seeping for the foul jeweler.

The ring was immensely beautiful, almost as beautiful as my Isabella herself. On the three strands of the band was written "Eternal Love, Forever Together" over and over again. I looked over at the necklace. It was a gold lion with topaz eyes, looking down upon a silver lamb. On the back was written "And the lion lay down with the lamb. Forever mine, I love you."

"I'll take it." I said without a doubt in my mind. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella – Surprise 

I woke up staring into the topaz eyes of an angel. _My_ angel.

"You're awake, morning sunshine," his honey-velvet voice said, "Charlie left. He knows we'll be out tonight." I wrestled myself out of a cloud of sleep. Every moment that I had with Edward was one that I should be able to enjoy fully awake. I sat up, never losing eye contact with Edward.

He got up off the bed, opening up the window.

"I've got something to deal with. A surprise."

I groaned, not hiding any of my horror. I hated surprises. Edward grinned his crooked grin and stepped away from the window.

"Please don't ruin my plans, Bella. This is the night that you will cherish forever," he said secretly. As I shook my head no, he came close and stared into my eyes, sending me whirling into a cloud of smoke. Everything seemed distant and vague, like a dream.

"Bella, say you won't. I love you. Tonight will be perfect."

I nodded my head, unable to say anything else.

"Good. Alice will be over in a minute to help you dress for the occasion." With that he was gone, leaving the curtains waving in the breeze.

I sighed, reluctantly waiting for Alice. The last thing I needed was for my vampire boyfriend's sister to start dolling me up. All I wanted was to stay home and talk.

Alice flung open the window.

"Bella dear! Oh, I just can't wait! I brought over a few things for the special night!"

I gasped as she climbed through the window with a bag of clothes in tow. They would hardly fit through the window. As she opened up the bag, I glimpsed two stiletto heels peeking out from under a bright blue sequin-sparkled dress.

"Alice! How dare you! I – "

Alice completely ignored my protests, setting me down in a chair in front of the mirror. She pulled out a beautiful sky-blue dress, the dress that I had seen in the bag. In less than fifteen seconds she had the elegant thing on me.

"Alice! I will not wear this! You know me – it'll be in shreds within the first couple minutes!"

She glowered at me with her light gold eyes, holding me in her fierce stare. "We can either do this the easy way and work with me, or we can do this the hard way and you can be stubborn. Either way, you'll be wearing this and all the stuff I picked out for you. Now stand up. There's still so much we have to do." With the last sentence, her mouth changed from its grim line into a mischievous smile.

I sighed once more. She did have a point – I could never fight her. I stood up, letting her doll me up inside light shawl and gloves. This was DEFINITELY over the top. I had no choice anyway. I sat back on the chair and she started on my hair, spinning me around so I couldn't see was I looked like in the mirror. I could feel her tugging at my hair, twisting it this way and that way, trying to achieve the style that she was aiming for. Her eyes glinted, full of laughter and delight. I was the fashion prisoner of Alice's. She worked so fast that her spiky hair looked windblown in the end.

"No makeup, Alice. I am not going to look like a Barbie this time."

The air was filled with the tinkling bell sounds of Alice's laughter. "Of course we're going to have you in makeup. What would be the fun of it without? Besides, Edward insisted upon you going at your best. I'm just enhancing your natural beauty."

I glared at Alice as she reached into her bag again to reveal – her own makeup set! It looked like an artist's suitcase. She opened it up and inside lay what must have been hundreds of dollars worth of foundation, lipstick, blush, and eyeliner. Alice looked back up at me, grinning. I groaned, then plopped back down into the chair, waiting for my torture to begin.

Thankfully, Alice didn't go full-blown on me. I still detested the makeup, but I wasn't completely covered from head to toe like a mask. Alice twirled me around, spinning the chair to face the mirror. I sighed in relief. I still looked like me, but my cheeks were rosier, my lashes longer, and my lips more defined.

"What next?" I sighed unhappily. Why couldn't I just go being me?

Alice pulled out two silver stiletto heels, glimmering in little light in the room. I was shocked. It thought those were just to freak me out.

"No! No! Do you want me to break my neck? I can hardly stand on my own to feet, and you are giving me stiletto heels?! You must be crazy!"

Alice sighed with a determined look on her face. Within seconds, I was on my feet with the stilettos under me, teetering as if I were on the edge of a cliff. Alice quickly strung a bracelet of pearls around my wrist.

"Alice, why so much? I can't keep this! Besides, is this all necessary?"

Alice looked smug. "Absolutely. Edward said best, and I provide best. Now no complaining, and look at yourself!"

I glanced at the full-length mirror, and then gawked. The makeup brought out my eyes, and the stiletto heels looked elegant. The dress clung in all the right places, draping down and showing a few more curves. I looked nice. I wouldn't say beautiful, but nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward – The Angel

I peeked through the open window before entering. I almost fell off. Bella looked stunning. Even her scent seemed enhanced. My angel was the angel of a shimmering blue night in the dress, which draped over her perfectly. I agilely slipped into the room, still staring a Bella. In an instant, I was behind Bella, hugging her curves and trailing kisses down her neck. I could feel her pulse jump, racing faster and faster. I smiled, knowing I had this effect on her. Bella turned around, smiling fully. My angel's face captured me for a moment, mesmerizing me with her beauty. Her warmth enveloped me, and I inhaled her luscious scent.

I glanced at Alice, seeing her eyes shining with pride. _She'll love it. You're such a gentleman. You've finally mad the decision. _

"It's time." I said to Bella, still savoring the moment. Bella pouted for a moment, then gave up as I kissed her lightly on the lips. I saw her eyes linger on my own clothes, taking in the tuxedo, combed hair, and tie. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering about the fancy clothes.

"Alright, let's go. A might just break my neck on the stiletto heels."

I looked down and saw Bella's shoes. The 5-inch heels were narrow, and they clung to Bella's ankles by feeble silver straps. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella shot me a venomous look, and teetered on the death traps. She leaned onto me for support as she wobbled down the steps, nearly falling over more than a few times. I felt her warmth radiating off her skin, and her heartbeat pulsing steadily. We made it to the car without her breaking a leg. I was in the driver's seat in an instant, while Bella struggled to keep her balance. We drove off, and my adventure was on its way.

The whole car trip was silent, save for my laughter. Bella was hilarious as she attempted to pout about the trip. I couldn't help glancing over at her many times, each time breaking into hysteria.

"You look so cute when you're angry." I said with a smile.

Bella finally looked over at me, so quickly that I could hardly catch it. I saw her eyes glaze over when she looked into mine, and her heart rate jump to nearly double.

As we reached our final destination, I saw Bella gawk. We were in the middle of the woods, with the trees swaying in the wind.

"I get dressed in stiletto heels and a dress like this, and you take me to the woods where I'm going to break my neck?! You're absolutely insane!" Bella shrieked, her voice jumping two octaves. She was wild-eyed and frightened, and very upset.

I tried to sooth her. "Bella, do you think I am that ignorant of the fact that you will take any chance to kill yourself? That you have the uncanny ability to find everything in your path and trip on it?" I leaned over and breathed softly at her, seeing her eyes mist over and her heart jump. I moved until our faces were a scant inch away from each other, and "dazzled" her as much as I could. When she was absolutely positively dazzled, I dashed around to the other side of the car, picked her up, and ran with her in my arms before she could recover and protest some more.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella – The Beginning of a Wonderful Night

I was numb in happiness as Edward picked me up in his arms and rushed me through the forest. Trees whipped by, mere smudges of green. I reclined against the cold, marble arms and pressed my cheek against his chest. Edward breathed into my hair, kissing the top of my head. Through the trees, I saw a glimmer of blue. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Edward set me down on my feet, making sure that I didn't fall over. We stood by a lake that glimmered in the sun. The lake was as clear as a diamond, and fish swam in its serenely in its waters. I sighed blissfully, staring out at the beautiful scene unfolding before me. The trees were beautiful in their shades of green, and birds flitted from branch to branch.

Edward pulled me toward a small path leading to the right of the lake. His cool touch helped me break free of the trance that held me, and I quickly followed – or as quickly as I could without breaking something in my stiletto heels. He brought me into the cool shade of the trees, clasping my hand in his iron hold. We walked for a while, with no words passing between us. I could feel Edward's eyes on my face, gauging my expression. The blood rushed hot to my cheeks, and I could feel my blush spread on my cheeks. And, as I am me, I stumbled on the perfectly flat ground and tumbled toward the dirt path. Edward caught me with his marble arms, hugging me to his chest. I blushed harder.

"You look beautiful when you blush." Edward said with a smile, his velvety voice flowing as calmly as the water. We continued I little while until we reached a small wooden bridge that crossed a small stream. Edward let me up until we reached the top. I stood, leaning on the rail, looking out at the water. The lake could just barely be seen around the bend. Dragonflies flitted atop the water, their wings clear and transparent.

"Do you like it?" Edward breathed on my neck, shattering my concentration and making me blush once more. He kissed slowly up my arm. My heart pounded in my ears.

"I love it. It's beautiful." I sighed. "Beautiful and perfect just like you."

Edward smiled at hearing my heart leap out of my chest. He continued to kiss me – up my collarbone, in the hollow of my neck. His touch was as soft as gossamer, and as light as a feather on the wind. My breathing became ragged. Edward stopped at the corner of my mouth, whispering, "I love you, Bella."

His breath swirled around me, making me nearly faint. He chuckled and moved away, letting me recover. We continued on our way through the forest until we reached a small blanket spread out on the ground underneath a great oak. Edward reached into the basket that was set on the corner of the blanket and brought out a sandwich.

"Is this it? Edward Cullen, 100 year-old vampire, perfect at everything, can only make sandwiches? What happened?"

Edward hung his head, grimacing. "I know, I know."

I laughed, taking the sandwich from his hand. I unwrapped it and took a large bite. I grimaced too.

"That bad, huh?"

"No. I just thought that finally, I did something better than you, and you immediately prove me wrong. This the best sandwich that I have ever tasted."

It really **was** good. He made it perfect. I wondered for a minute if he was this good at making Fettuccini Alfredo too, before he gave an amused laugh.

"It's amazing I can cook well – I can't eat my own creations. A wonderful cook who can't taste is a bit of an oxymoron."

I laughed too. Edward knelt down behind me, using one hand to anchor me to him with the other running through my hair. I turned to face him. His eyes were bright and delighted, and I could tell he had something planned.

"Whatever you've got coming for me, I'm not going to like it. You know I don't like surprises. I'm always clumsy enough to ruin it."

Edward sighed, and I suddenly found myself sitting on his lap. "You never ruin anything. You just make it a whole lot funnier." He grinned, an amused look on his face.

"I can't argue with that."

He brushed his lips back and forth across my neck, distracting me from my food. My lips trembled and my spine stiffened. Edward chuckled at my discomfort, then backed away. I finished my sandwich and we got up.

"There's still a ways to go. Come, the surprise is still to come."

I looked at him with pained eyes. He simply smirked and pulled me further.

After a ways, we reached a bend in the path.

"We're almost there."

I hung back reluctantly. Who knows what waited for me around the bend? Edward laughed, a good hearty laugh, and pulled me forward once more. Peeking from out of the trees was a white gazebo, complete with ivy climbing up the terraces. I gasped. It looked like something out of an old romance novel. Everything looked perfect, out of a dream.

"How did you manage it? It's wonderful!" I rushed to run up the steps.

Bad idea. Within seconds I ran up the first step, tripped over the second step, and sprawled out on the steps before even **Edward** could react. He rushed to my side and helped me up. He chuckled again.

"My clumsy, adorable Bella."

I grimaced. My clumsiness had ruined another almost perfect, wonderful moment. He held me steady.

"You know what, I believe I shall have to carry you, or you'll kill yourself before you know what your surprise is." I was scooped up and carried in such a way that I was reclining in his arms. I rested my head on his cold chiseled chest. Edward kissed the top of my heat through my hair. We entered the gazebo and the cool shade covered us both. Sitting on one of the benches, I leaned on his shoulder, learning the contours of his marble figure. Edward tilted my face up to look into his golden, topaz-black eyes. I began loosing my self into the depths of those pools of gold. I turned my head quickly aside before I began to feel faint. I felt Edward move to separate us.

"No Edward. Don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward – A Brief Time of Doubt

"Are you alright? I could go."

Bella sighed, and her entrancing sent swirled around me.

"You dazzle me too much."

I dazzled her again? I wondered what about me made her feel faint. Anyhow, it was nice to know that I could make her feel this way. It was fun to see her reaction to me, and to have her "dazzled". I breathed on her, to encourage her. I saw her eyes glaze over and heard her heartbeat beat double time. I smiled, watching her shiver, recovering herself. I hugged her tighter. My darling Bella! Was what I was doing right? Would she be satisfied with me only, for an eternity? Or would she grow bored of me and leave me in her eternal life? I frowned at the thought of it. It pained me to even think this way. Bella's eyes filled with worry as she saw the indecision on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, her great brown eyes widening. I gazed fondly at her. Her eyes were always wide and beautiful. I paused before answering, forming my question as to not raise suspicion.

"What would you want – your fondest wish." I had truly wondered of this before. This time, it would be a fact that I would sorely need.

Bella paused, thinking. "To have you forever. For you to never leave."

"Truly?"

"Yes. You are the only thing I need."

"Even to the point of damning your soul? Never seeing the sun in public? To continuously move without friends?" Was this what she wanted?

Bella's eyes now showed pain, and heartache. "You are now my soul – it is yours. You are my sun, the only thing that shines in my world. As for friends, your family and you are all I need." Truly love me she did! I was nearly ecstatic. I knew this already, but to hear this is always a wonderful thing. I decided. I would do this. She would be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella – The Proposal

The day continued on blissfully. I fell only twice more, and broke only one crystal vase. I considered this a very good day. I reveled at the sight of him. That I was even with him was a miracle. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I would love him forever.

We stayed in the gazebo half the day, coming out once to enter the rowboat that we passed and float on the water. I let my fingers drag in the water, creating small ripples on the surface. Fish danced at the top of the clear water. I immensely enjoyed this event. I was incredibly annoyed by Edward, however pleased I was. Edward kept insisting that the surprise was still to come, and that I was only seeing part of the entire thing. I certainly hoped that he hadn't conducted an entire concert, or created fireworks for me. He was wonderfully romantic, but I disliked his spending money on me. He spent it lavishly, longing to buy everything for me. I certainly wished him to stop.

We had a candlelight Italian dinner in the gazebo. Edward, of course, didn't eat anything, as his hunger, or rather, thirst, was satisfied yesterday. After dinner, Edward took me by the hand and led me to a small clearing lit by thousands of tiny, red, Chinese lanterns hanging from the trees.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, exactly how much did you spend on tonight? I demand to know."

Edward simply laughed, and answered, "Enough. Nothing is too much for you."

I tried to give him a withering look and failed. He was too beautiful, with his tousled bronze hair and topaz eyes, to be angry at. We went to the center of the clearing, where flowers surrounded a marble bench. Edward seated me on the bench, sitting down beside me. His eyes stared into mine, full of adoration and love. I sank into their warm depths, immersing myself in golden light.

"Bella, would you want to stay with me forever? For all eternity? Would you love me forevermore?" His eyes were worried – full of concern for something.

I was shocked. How could he not know this? He was all I loved, all I longed for, my moon on a cloudy night. I wanted was to be with him. After all the times I had told him that, he still did not know?

"Of course! You are my love, my life." I saw his eyes were full of gratitude and relief. What was he about to do that required reassurance? This was certainly a new thing, something that was going to be a major hit for me. I looked distrusting at Edward, not sure what he was going to do. Edward took one deep breath, and then got onto his knees in front of me.

Confusion overtook me further. Such strange behavior bothered me.

Edward took my hand in his, and I felt the electrical pulse run through me. He reached into his pocket and brought out a red velvet box, a jewelry box. My breath stuck in my throat, my heartbeat stopped for a moment. Edward's eyes looked intriguing, and pleading.

"Bella," his velvet voice whispered , "Bella, I love you. You are all I adore, all I honor. Bella, will you take live with me forever? Will you take me as your husband? Will you join me in holy matrimony? Oh Bella, will you marry me?" His voice grew louder and louder, full of agony and longing.

I saw every moment I had with him, every wondrous second and minute. I saw our first encounter, where he looked at me with hatred and anger. I saw him in the meadow, shimmering in the sun as the light danced on his skin. I remembered our first kiss, our first night together. The first time I saw his family danced before my eyes. I also remembered the awful day when he left me, left me believing he did not love me. I saw the moment in Volterra when he nearly ended his life. Every day with him ran across my eyes. I looked at him and **loved** him. He was to be mine.

"This is a dream. This can't be real! I am having an extremely wonderful dream." I couldn't believe this. Marriage was such a big step forward. I didn't think that this could have been possible.

"Bella! This is not a dream!" Edward said, aghast. "You are really experiencing this! Please, Bella, answer me!"

"Yes." I choked out, throwing myself at him and hugging myself to his figure. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you Edward!" I was finally joined with my love! My soul was whole.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you." His breath swirled around me, sending me into a daze. He slipped a ring onto my finger. It was topaz with dots of onyx running around the central jewel. I fingered the band. _Eternal Love, Forever Together _was written around the ring. It was beautiful.

Then Edward placed a necklace around my neck, a charm resting in the hollow of my neck. I looked down. There, on a silver chain, rested an onyx lion with topaz eyes. Its eyes were set upon a small silver lamb. I turned the charm over. _And the Lion lay down with the Lamb. Forever Mine, I love you. _

"It is perfect. It reminds me of your eyes. I love it. I love you." Tears sprang to my eyes, blurring my vision. Edward reached out to wipe the drops from the corners of my eyes with his ice-cold touch. My lips stretched into a blissful smile, and I smiled until my cheeks began to ache. I loved him. He loved me. We would always be together.

Edward kissed up my arm, his ice-cold lips pressing gently on my skin. Still his touch sent ripples of pleasure in my pond of emotions. He continued to kiss me, on my shoulder, down my collarbone and into the hollow of my neck. As he kissed still farther up, I soon realized that I was beginning to hyperventilate. I breathed deeply and raggedly, enjoying the full pleasures of having Edward with me. He pulled himself up and stared me in the eyes, his lips a scant inch away from mine.

"Do you truly want this? A life for eternity with me?" he asked, his face showing a slight bit of doubt. I needed to wipe that doubt off the face of the earth and show him I loved him. I pressed my lips as hard as I could onto his, wrapping my arms around him and putting myself fully into my kiss. I was ecstatic that he did not push me away as he usually did, for I normally came too close to his venom-covered teeth for comfort. When I pushed away, I came to know that I was not the only one who was breathless. He breathed deeply and hugged me to his chest.

"Mine, mine forever, for eternity." he whispered, his velvet voice honeyed even more. He lifted me up from the bench and carried me back the whole way to the car, which was of course nothing for him. I bathed in his glory, as he sparkled in the sunlight.

"Edward, please don't let Alice go overboard on this."

He chuckled. "She is, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

I frowned, and then thought for a second. "What about your previous offer?"

"What offer?"

"I marry you, you change me?"

"You remembered?" His eyes were pained.

"Yes, and I'm holding you to it."

"Then the trade is still in order."

I almost squealed in delight. My dream come true was double the delight! Not only do I get to marry Edward, but I would also be with him forever. Edward drove the first half of the way home with an enormous grin on his face, going just as fast as he usually did. We stayed in silence, enjoying the ride. But on the second part of the way, He slowed down. I glanced over at the speedometer. I double-took. We were going **way** slowly – for Edward of course – and under the speed limit!

"Edward!" I screeched, shocked.

Edward glanced over to me with vampire speed, checking that I was safe.

"What's wrong? Did something scare you? Are you hurt?" His wide smile switched to a worried frown.

"You're going _slow_! You're under the speed limit!" My voice jumped up higher and higher.

He laughed, filling the car with chuckles. "Bella, a vampire can drive slowly too. It's not like vampires have to go fast or they'll _die_ … um … or whatever it is that we do."

I knew that something was wrong. He was never slow, whatever he did. Even when he read he was as fast as he could run. I gave him a long, hard stare. He squirmed uncomfortably. I could see him glancing over at me, entreating me to let this go. I refused to.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about the possibilities of what might have happen when you are turned. I will always love you, but you might want to change your mind. Do you really want to spend an eternity lusting for human blood, and then repenting the murders you committed? Do you really?"

I looked over at him again, this time with a crease in my brow. How did he not know?

"As long as I was with you, and you are all right, I will do anything – anything at all. You are my life. I love you."

Edward smiled, looking relieved. He stopped the car and reached over to hug me, and pressed his lips to mine. I was sent spinning into space, floating on a cloud of pure delight and joy. Edward gently pushed me away just before I fainted, giving my oxygen-deprived lungs breath. I tended to forget to do such trivial things when I was with Edward.

"So, how do you want the Wedding to be?"

That was when I fully hit me. I was with Edward forever. He was mine!

"We're actually getting married! I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe reality.

Edward chuckled again. "Yes, my Bella, we are getting married. Unfortunately, Alice and Esme will certainly be the planners of the ceremony _and_ the gowns."

I grimaced. Just the **thought** of Alice doing a makeover for me made me shudder. My gown would have the longest train ever, and I would probably have 6-inch heels. I shuddered again. We pulled up to Edward's house. From inside, I heard Alice squeal. Within moments Alice was beside us, jumping up and down with joy.

Alice hugged me and lifted me into the air.

"I saw it all! I saw everything! And the wedding! It was so beautiful! There was-"

"Alice!" Edward shouted, "We don't want to know about our wedding before we actually have it!" Alice looked down at her shoes sheepishly.

"But-"

"No!"

I half wished that I could have seen the wedding, but I still couldn't ruin my surprise. I just hoped that everything would be perfect. I looked around again, surprised to see that Edward's whole family was all gathered around us. I shook my head. Of course they were here!

"Congrats, bro!" Emmet cried, pumping Edward's hand up and down.

"Congratulations! Now this family is going to be whole! Everyone's got someone else!" Jasper sent a wave of uproar and happiness. We all were delighted.

"I've got a new daughter!" cried Esme, kissing Bella on both cheeks.

"Congrats, Ed," said Rosalie grudgingly, eyeing me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. We all love you. We've never seen Edward happier." Carlisle grinned and held my hand as he said this.

Edward turned to me and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

HHHH

Edward – The Proposal

Throughout the day I was nervous. What would she say? I tried not to think about the possible outcomes, but oh, that subject kept popping up in my mind. Bella, as her clumsy self, kept falling and breaking things. It was a welcome distraction. The gazebo was a cool shaded area, and we sat and talked for half the day. I took her out on a rowboat. She looked like an angel in the sunlight, trailing her fingertips in the water.

I found her immensely amusing. I knew that she was pleased with my surprise day, but she was greatly annoyed at my efforts to make this day perfect. She detested my spending money on her. I knew that she thought of this whole day as the surprise. The real surprise was something that would change both our lives for the rest of eternity.

"The surprise is yet to come, dear." I reminded her, seeing her pleasure. She would have to wait to be fully happy. I couldn't have her use up all her joy. We had an Italian candlelight dinner. I rested my chin in my hands as I watched her eat. It had been so long since I had ever eaten a real meal, and watching her fascinated me. Rather, she herself fascinated me.

As she finished her meal, it neared time for the true surprise to take place. I reached out and took one of her delicate hands in my own and led her to the clearing that I strung with Chinese lanterns. The clearing glowed under the soft light, and I set her down on the marble bench.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, exactly how much did you spend on tonight? I demand to know." Her eyes looked accusingly at me.

I laughed. Money was no issue for me. She was worth all the money in the world.

"Enough," I said, "Nothing is too much for you."

I looked into her eyes, losing myself in their depths. I saw her attempt to send a scorching look my way, but she failed. Her chocolate brown eyes were so full of innocence. I steeled myself to ask her.

"Bella, would you want to stay with me forever? For all eternity? Would you love me forevermore?" I looked deeper into her eyes, looking for the answer.

I stared at her shocked face. Did she not love me? She did not speak for several minutes as she looked into my eyes.

"Of course! You are my love, my life." I was overwhelmed with relief and love. She did indeed love me, and would love me forever. I was reassured and ready. I bent down on one knee and produced the velvet box from my pocket. On her face ran confusion and worry. Looking up at her beautiful face, I spoke my proposal.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella, I love you. You are all I adore, all I honor. Bella, will you take live with me forever? Will you take me as your husband? Will you join me in holy matrimony? Oh Bella, will you marry me?" My voice grew louder and louder as my anxiety took over.

Her eyes showed her feelings. Confusion, love, and surprise ran across her face. Surely she knew that I was going to ask someday? She was silent, her mouth open, torturing me by restraining her answer. Once more I wished that her mind was open to me as everyone else's was.

"This is a dream. This can't be real! I am having an extremely wonderful dream."

Why must she delay her answer? Her mind refused to accept the fact that I was proposing! She was torturing me more and more, making my impatience more impossible to bear.

"Bella! This is not a dream!" I said, aghast and full of agony. "You are really here, experiencing this! Please, Bella, answer me!"

She stared into my eyes, drawing me in.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice so low that I could barely hear it. She leapt up into my arms, hugging me close to her. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you Edward!"

Finally, we were joined together! She completed me, made me who I am. I breathed again, savoring her sweet smell. I had an eternity with her. We were betrothed.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you." I took her small hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. I stood back to gauge her reaction. She stared at it, to surprised to even ask how much it cost. I saw her finger it, and then look back up at me smiling. I smiled back at her, delighted that she liked it. I lifted the hair away from her neck, feeling the heat radiate off of her. Bella shivered slightly at my cold touch. I slipped the necklace onto her, laying the charm in the hollow of her neck. Her sweet scent billowed around me as the wind ruffled through her hair. My Bella, my sweet angel was to be mine. If I could have cried then I would have. Bella gently lifted the charm to take a look. Tears welled up in her eyes, making her chocolate eyes sparkle even more.

"It is perfect. It reminds me of your eyes. I love it. I love you."

I wiped her crystalline tears from her blushing cheeks. I reached out to embrace her, to hold her. Gently I pressed my lips to her skin, kissing gently up her arm. Her warm touch sent my head reeling. As I moved higher and higher, I sensed Bella's breathing become ragged and quick. I smiled against her skin and continued upward. I pulled myself up and looked into her deep brown eyes, feeling like I was floating. I was extremely aware of her lips only a few inches from mine, her breath floating around me.

I needed to know if this was what her true happiness would be. "Do you truly want this? A life for eternity with me?" Would she say no? Perhaps I was reacting too happily. Maybe she was only toying with me.

I was ripped from my line of thought as Bella pressed her lips forcefully onto mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. My eyes widened and then closed as I hugged her to me, kissing her back. My head swirled as her scent filled me. Bella's warmth grew and I heard her heart hammer against her chest. When we separated I heard her heavy breathing. I realized that my breathing was as heavy as hers, and I took deep, fast breaths.

"Mine, mine forever, for eternity." I whispered into her freesia-scented hair. I scooped her up in my arms so that she was reclining against my ice-cold chest and carried her down the path to the car. As we drove, Bella's hair flew in the wind. Her brown eyes were full of thought.

"Edward, please don't let Alice go overboard on this."

I found her troubled face amusing. I chuckled. "She is, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Her frown lessened, but was still there. Suddenly, her gaze turned to me.

"What about your previous offer?"

"What offer?"

"I marry you, you change me?"

"You remembered?" I frowned at the thought. Damn my beautiful angel's soul? My heart sank.

"Yes, and I'm holding you to it."

"Then the trade is still in order." I knew that I would regret saying that, but I could not say no to those big brown eyes, especially after I had promised her something. I could not hurt my Bella.

She squealed in delight, unlike her ordinary, calm, quiet self. I was lost in thought. Changing Bella meant harming her soul, hurting her. But then, I could make her the happiest that she has ever been. I could have her forever. But hurt her? How could I?

"Edward!" Bella screeched, jolting me out of my trance. My head whipped to look at hers.

"What's wrong? Did something scare you? Are you hurt?" What did I do to her? I frowned, seeing nothing wrong.

"You're going _slow_! You're under the speed limit!" Bella's eyes grew wide with worry and shock. My frown turned back into a grin. She was fine.

I laughed out my relief. "Bella, a vampire can drive slowly too. It's not like vampires have to go fast or they'll _die_ … um … or whatever it is that we do."

I shivered at the thought that distracted me. I definitely did not talk about that again, not after such a wonderful day such as today. Bella did not need to be troubled now. Unfortunately Bella, my observing angel, noticed my discomfort. I glanced over at her. Her gaze held mine, staring intently. I gave up.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about the possibilities of what might have happen when you are turned. I will always love you, but you might want to change your mind. Do you really want to spend an eternity lusting for human blood, and then repenting the murders you committed? Do you really?"

Bella looked into my eyes, shocked. Her brow furrowed. "As long as I was with you, and you are all right, I will do anything – anything at all. You are my life. I love you."

I stopped the car and pressed her lips to mine. I felt like I was flying. Stars flew around my head, and Bella the comet danced in my eyes, lighting up my world. Even the sun seemed dim. I felt Bella's pulse quicken and her breathing grow deep and sharp. I heard her gasp as my tongue touched her lips for a brief moment. I pulled away from her.

"So, how do you want the wedding to be?" I asked, smiling.

Bella's eyes widened as the shock hit her.

"We're actually getting married! I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" Her voice jumped up a notch, she was ecstatic.

I smiled and laughed. She was just realizing that?

"Yes, my Bella, we are getting married. Unfortunately, Alice and Esme will certainly be the planners of the ceremony _and_ the gowns."

Bella frowned in the cutest way, her nose wrinkling up. She shuddered. I understood her pain. Alice and Rosalie's makeovers were horrors and hell. May god help Bella when the time comes. We pulled up to my house, and I heard Alice squeal. I heard all of their thoughts.

_Ohhhh, he finally did it! Yay! Bell looks so beautiful – the wedding's perfect, OH MY GOSH! _Alice, of course. She would see our wedding in one of her visions.

_Edward proposed! I will __**so**__ love planning the wedding. A rose corsage! Freesia flowers __**everywhere**__ and --- _Esme of course. Mom the decorator.

_He __**proposed**__?! How could he? That little twit of a gir – sorry Edward. I … didn't mean anything. _I glared at Rosalie's general area. How dare she!

Within moments Alice was beside us, jumping up and down with joy. Within a split second Alice was hugging Bella, and Bella's feet were no longer touching the ground.

"I saw it all! I saw everything! And the wedding! It was so beautiful! There was-"

"Alice!" I shouted, "We don't want to know about our wedding before we actually have it!" Alice looked down at her shoes sheepishly. Did we really have to know exactly how our wedding is going to be? This was our **wedding** for heavens sake. _Sorry Ed. Didn't mean anything bad about it. _

"But-"

"No!"

Alice sighed, then obliged. My family sped here as fast as they could. They were all definitely excited.

"Congrats, bro!" cried Emmett grasping my hand and pumping it with full force. _What 'cha gonna do for the honeymoon? Where ya gonna go? Gonna explore somewhere? _

I simply shrugged.

"Congratulations! Now this family is going to be whole! Everyone's got someone else!" We all felt ecstatic as Jasper broadcasted his feelings. _Finally! 'Bout time you found a girl._

I shot Jasper a glare. They always went on with that idea.

"I have a new daughter!" Esme cried, kidding Bella on her blushing warm cheeks. I could feel the heat of the blood rushing us to redden her face. I could feel the monster inside me tug at its chains once more. I gave it a push back into its hole.

_Congratulations Edward! You've staked your claim on the love of your life! Could I __**please **__decorate your wedding? Please?_ I smiled grimly and sighed, then nodded to Esme. She gave a little jump and a wide grin.

"Congratulations Edward." Rosalie said grimly, almost sarcastically. Her mind was blank, but I could feel a sense of rebellion. I glared at Rosalie, warning her. Bella seemed completely oblivious of this exchange.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. We all love you. We've never seen Edward happier." Carlisle took Bella's hand and patted it warmly. _Congratulations Edward. You finally settled down and asked her. I'm proud. You'll make her happy. She makes you happy. _I smiled at Carlisle and nodded.

I turned toward Bella, making my welcome to the family. She was my angel, and we were engaged. My Bella, mine forever.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Silently, I added, _welcome to eternal damnation. Welcome to love in hell._


End file.
